Kickin it-College Life
by I'mJustSmilingBecauseOfYou
Summary: Kim Crawford always wanted to be a model. When she was accepted by Modeling College from LA her brother, Cade will let Kim to stay at his house. When he'll be away from LA, his best friend, Jack, will have to supervise Kim. What will happen in this 3 months, when they'll be home alone? In LA? Romance will prevail, or hate? Rated T, KICK. R&R. Story's better, suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! This is my FIRST story! Omg, I'm so excited! Sorry if there are some mistakes but 1st-I'm Romanian and 2nd-I'm on my IPad, so it's possible to write some mistakes, so sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin it, but the new characters yes. :)))**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"KIMBERLY BEULAH ANNE CRAWFORD! How could you do this?!" my mom screamed, angry. I closed my eyes, trying to not laugh. It was kind of funny, I mean, her face was all red. "Miss, you can't fool me! Stop thinking that my face is funny!"

"Okay, fine, but to my defense, dad accepted this!" I said, trying to escape by a big punish. Mom turned redder. She rolled her eyes, then turned around.

"Chuck! Come here. NOW!" she screamed. After 1 minute, dad came in the kitchen, with a newspaper covering his face. I giggled a little, but stopped when mom gave me a glare.

"Y-yes, sweetie?" dad asked, trying to be cool, but we both knew that he was scared because he was trembling.

"Chuck, how could you let Kim to put an ear-piercing?!" she asked, nervous. She never wanted me to have an ear-pircing.

"Sasha, relax...We promised her that when she'll graduate high-school, she'll can do what she want. And she always have A+ ." dad said, hugging me. "And she graduate high school earlier." dad added. Mom looked down, then sighed.

"Ok, but from now, you have to tell me what you want to do..." mom said, smiling. Me and dad looked at each other. "Ok, spit it, Crawfords. What you hid from me?"

"You know that I always wanted to be a model?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well" dad continued for me "We talked and we thought that it'll be better for her to do the _Modeling College _from LA."

"What?!" mom asked, shocked.

"Mom, I know you think that it's not alright, but...this is my dream..." And with that, I started to cry. Suddenly, I felt 2 arms around me.

"Kim, don't cry..." mom said, hugging me. "Because, I'm with you."

Me and dad looked shocked. "Really?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes." she said, smiling.

* * *

"No way, you'll leave Seaford?!" my friend, Kelsey, asked, shocked. I nodded. "But, where you'll stay?!" Kelsey asked, confused.

"Well, my brother, Cade, have a house in LA and he told me that I can stay at his house." I said, trying to choose some cute clothes to wear in LA.

"And when you'll leave?" Kelsey asked, sad.

" I'll leave tomorrow." I said.

"Oh..." Kelsey said, looking down. I sighed and walked to her, then hugged her tight. She then started to cry. I let some tears fall too. Kelsey is my best friend, and it's hurtful to leave her. But, to be a model is my dream since I was 10 years old.

"Why?" I heard her asking. "Why you leave tomorrow? I mean, yesterday we graduated. It's summer! We should go to the beach, to have fun!" she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry too. But, because I was accepted, I have to began from next week. I'm sorry!" I said.

"But...we'll be best friends forever, right?" Kelsey asked, sad.

"Forever." I said. We both cried hard, then hugged tight.

"I love you, Kim. You'll be my best friend forever." Kelsey said, sobbing.

"I love you too, Kels!" I said. We stayed in this possition for good minutes, until my phone rung. I looked at my pink IPhone and saw it was Cade.

(**Kim/_Cade_**)

**_"Hey baby girl! What are you doing?"_**

**"I'm fine...I'm preparing for tomorrow."**

_**"You don't know how happy I am! My sister will came to stay with me and my friend!"**_

**"You and your what now?"**

He never told me about _a friend._

_**"Me and my friend. But don't worry, he's in a tournament in NY. And by the way, he's an awesome guy. You'll love him."**_

**"Ok then...well, I'll see you tomorrow. Because it's really late and I should sleep."**

_**"Ok, good night, Kimmy! Can't wait to see you!"**_

**"Night Cade! Can't wait to see you too!"**

I turned to my bed, seeing Kelsey sleeping. I smiled, then walked to turn off the light. I sat on the floor, thinking at tomorrow.

* * *

OMG! LA is so awesome. I mean, this place is full with people, cool lights and awesome shops. "Baby girl!" I turned and saw my 20 years old brother, Cade. I ran to him, hugging him. He hugged back and spun me, then put me down, kissing his forehead.

"Kim, you grow so much!" Cade said, looking up and down at me. "And you're more beautiful." I laugh, then hugged him again.

I entered in his car, then Cade drove me to his house. After 10 minutes, we reached in a front of a big house, with big gates. I was shocked when the gates opened itself. "Cool, right?" he asked, laughing. I just shook my head like crazy and he laughed harder.

Cade took my suitcase and walk me to the house. "You're room is upstairs, second at left. If you need something, call me. I'll go to talk with my friend." he finished, walking in the living room. I took my suitcase and walked to my new room.

"Wow..." I whispered, staring at the big room. It was amazing. The walls were painted pink, my favourite colour and it have a big king size bed, a big desk and a big closet. "I think I'm dreaming..." I whispered, closing the door.

I love my life! And my brother too. I can't wait to visit the college tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N- What do you think? Love, hate? Please REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVOURITE! I'll try to update soon, and I think I'm able to. Tomorrow maybe. I don't know. Whatever, please REVIEW!**

**Love you, except for haters ;) :)))**

**`Olivia`**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Oh, yeah baby! Guess who's back? :))) I want to thank you SO much for all your...um...AMAZING reviews and for your support. I want to thank to _DJ Double T _for being my FIRST reviewer EVER and thanks to_ xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx _for what she said. And yes, this IS my first story :). Anyways, the other reviewers are awesome too. So, I'll wrote you all.**

** My dear reviewers from 1st chapter:**

_**1. DJ Double T**_

_**2. Guest**_

_**3. xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx**_

_**4. woahhh11**_

_**5. Jessistyles247**_

_**6. jabc4**_

_**7. Guest**_

_**8. ohrealy**_

_**9. Love Bullet 801**_

_**10. Kickfeaver**_

_**11. Art. Music .Insanity**_

_**12. Guest**_

_**13. autumn1999**_

**They were my first reviewer and for that I want to thank them SO much! Sorry for saying, but I'll update next chapter next week because of school **

**:(**

**But know, with the story.**

**-Chapter 2 is here for you :)))-**

**P.S-I don't own _Kickin it_ or the starts, but the new characters yes :)))**

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Be careful, Kimmy!" Cade told Kim, worried. Kim rolled her eyes, then grabbed her back, ready to go from her brother's car.

"Cade, I'm almost 18. I'll be fine." Kim assured Cade, closing the door from the car and walking to the college. She was scared. Even if she was there just to take her schedules, she thought how will be next week when she'll start.

Kim entered in the college, her eyes widening instant. The college was awesome. It have lots of pictures with models like Bella Thorne **(A/N-I know she's actress, but she started her career like model, so let's say that she's just a model) ,**Tyra Banks, Heidi Klum and other models. She wished to be one of them too.

"Hello?" Kim jumped 5 feet when she heard it. "Are you ok?" a lady asked.

"Y-yes, I'm here to take my schedules for next week." Kim finished, a little embarrassed. She looked at the lady, then her mouth opened in shock. She had long blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes and she was really tall. Kim was about to scream, but she calmed herself. She didn't want to do a _yappi _scene in front of all students.

"Oh...you should be the new student..." the lady said and Kim nodded, still shocked. "Well then, come with me."

Kim followed the lady, looking at the walls. The lady entered in a room and sat on a chair, searching in some drawers. "Oh...here you are...Kimberly Beulah Anne Crawford?" the lady asked, looking at a document.

"Yes , I am." Kim said, smiling. The lady looked at her, then again at the document.

"Well...welcome to _Modeling College _from LA. I am..."

"HEIDI KLUM!" Kim screamed, then covered her mouth. She waited to say it. She admired Heidi and she felt honored to meet her.

The lady laugh. "Yes, I am. But don't cover your mouth. This is always happening when a new student comes at our college." Heidi said, laughing. "By the way, I am the principal from this college. And I have to say. We are really lucky that we have you. Because you are really beautiful. I'm sure you're be a really famous model." Heidi finished, giving to Kim the schedule.

"OMG!" Kim screamed, smiling. "_The _Heidi Klum, my idol, is saying that _I am_ beautiful! My life couldn't be better!" she finished, biting her lip and jumping up and down.

"Well, see you next week, Kimberly." Heidi said, smiling.

"Actually, is Kim."

"Ok then, Kim. Bye!" Heidi said, waving her hand to Kim. Kim waved back then leave Heidi's office.

When Kim turned, she accidentally dumped in someone. "Sorry!" Kim said.

"No, I am sorry." a boy said, rubbing his head. He hand brown hair, brown eyes, he was by Kim's weight and he had freckle.

"Bodi, you are an idiot!" a brown haired girl screamed, taking the boy named _Bodi _by his ear, making him yelp in pain. **(A/N-Bodi is my best friend's name. Actually, _nickname _because his name is Bogdan, but we love to call him Bodi. BTW, he's a loser. Sorry Bodi :]]]] ) **

"I said _sorry_!" he protested. The girl rolled her eyes and smiling to Kim.

"Hy, sorry for _him_. I'm Grace and this loser is Bodi." the girl-actually _Grace _-said. Kim smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Kim. Nice to meet you." Kim said, smiling to both of them. But Bodi was to busy to star at Kim.

"You're the new girl?" Bodi asked.

"Yes, why?" Kim asked, confused.

Bodi smirked and clapped his hands 1 time. "I TOLD you that the new girl will be hot. Take this, Grace! You owe me 20$!" Bodi finished. Grace rolled her eyes, then gave him the money. Bodi started to count the money, smirking.

"Anyways, ignoring this stupid moment..." Grace said, looking in disgust at Bodi " Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure." Kim said. They started to walk, and Bodi was still counting the money. After 5 minutes, they reach to a beautiful garden.

"So, where are you from?" Grace asked, nicely.

"I'm fr-"

"Grace, you fool me!" Bodi screamed, angry "Here are 15$. Gave my money now!"

Grace rolled her eyes and handed to Bodi 5$. He took it happy, then start to count his money. Again. "So...continue please." Grace said, smiling.

"I'm from Seaford." Kim said. "I just moved yesterday."

"And where are you staying?" Bodi asked, still counting the money.

"Well, my brother, Cade, have a house here, in LA, so I stay there until I'll done the college." Kim said, smiling.

"And how old are you?" Grace asked.

"Well, I'm 17." Kim said. "I'll be 18 in August."

"We're 17 too!" Grace said, happy. "I'll be 17 in July and Bodi in August like you!"

"This is so cool!" Kim said, smiling. "But, since when you know each other?"

"Well..." Bodi started, putting his money in the wallet. "We were at the same high school. _Modeling High School _it was named."

"So, if you'll ever meet a blonde, with lot of makeup, she's Donna Tobin. If she's brunette, with lot of makeup too, she's Lindsay Jones and if she's redhead, she's Claire Anderson. " Grace finished, smiling.

_Cry for love! Maybe I'm not, Cry for love!..."_Oh, that's my phone!" Kim said, answering at the phone. It was Cade.

**(Kim_/Cade)_**

**_"Hey Kim, I have to tell you something!"_**

**"Sure, what?"**

**_"Well, I have to leave in Europe this summer ." _**

Kim started there blankly. She couldn't speak. All she could do was to listen to Bodi and Grace arguing.

**"B-nut, what I'm going to do this summer without you?"**

_**"Don't worry, Kimmy. My friend is back from his tournament, so he'll oversee you all the summer. Anyways, I have to go because the plane will start to fly and I have to close my phone. Call you from France. Bye!"**_

"Kim, are you ok?" Grace asked, hitting Bodi in his stomach.

"Y-yes, I have to go home. See ya later!" Kim said, running to Cade's house. Grace and Bodi stopped fighting and watched at her running.

"Girls!" Bodi said, then started to pulls Graces hair, while she pulls his hair.

* * *

Kim locked the door and sighed. She wished to stay to her brother this summer, but he was away. She walked upstairs to her room, but then she noticed the room next to hers. It have the door opened.

"What's there?" she whispered, then walked in there. When she entered, she noticed lots of trophies and gold medals. She took one of them and start to read it. "For Jack Brewer, for being able to broke 20 boards at the ago of 14." she said loud.

"I see that you saw my medals." somebody said, making Kim to jump. "You must be Kim, Cade's sister."

"Yeah why and-" Kim stopped, shocked. Her eyes widened in shock.

The guy smirked and walked to her. "Brewer. Jack Brewer." he said to her.

* * *

**A/N- ohhhhhhh...are you curious why Kim was shocked? Well, a little indication she NEVER meet him, so it wasn't like she meet him before. It's for another reason. If you think you know why, review and how wins will be able to decide what I should write in next chapter. (chapter 4)**

**Anyways, Kim just meet Bodi and Grace. Strange friendship, right?))))**

**But, see ya next week. REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE!**

**`Olivia`**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hy guys! SO SORRY for NOT updating last week, but I have my reasons:**

** 1. I'm in school's band, we had a competition, so we had lots of rehearsals. But, good new was that- YES, WE WERE ON THE 1ST PLACE FOR BEST BAND AND VOICE (I WAS the voice, so...I'm awesome-sorry for this cocky comment)**

** 2. We're having ****exams this weeks, so I'll be busy with studying, but don't worry, I didn't forget about my fans ;)**

******3. I studied ALL week at my first exam, seriously, my mom is CRAZY about this exams. She put me to sleep at 10 PM and wake up at 6 AM for studying! :0**

******P.S- Did you dee the new promo of _I didn't do it _? OMG, it was awesome! I laughed A LOT! I just LOVED IT! (even if I have to watch on my laptop because in my country _I didn't do it _will appear sure in december 2014 or in 2015...I think so... -_-) **

******BTW-Thank you for your 27 reviews...and there were people who guess (almost) why Kim started to stare at Jack,but the only one who could guess was..._swagmasterlol_ :) Congrats! If u want to review AGAIN, write what you want to happen in next chapter.**

******But now, with the story :)**

**************Disclaimer-I don't own Kickin it, but the new characters yes :)))))**

******Chapter 3 is here for you ;)**

* * *

******Jack's P.O.V**

_(Jack/**Cade)**_

_**"Thanks again Jack for staying with my sister this summer. You're my best friend."**_

_"It's ok bro. Now, talk later, I want to take a shower. Bye!"_

**_"Bye Jack! Have fun, but not to much, because I'll kill you if I'll find out that my little sister is pregnant."_**

_"Cade! Don't worry, between me and your sister it won't be nothing."_

**_"Ok, I trust you."_**

I laughed and hung up the phone, then jumped in the shower. I washed careful my beautiful, bouncy hair **(A/N-Jack's hair it's like in _Queen of carts _not like Leo's hair NOW, because I'm not a fan of his hair from now...anyways, I still love Leo ) **and thought about this summer. I can't believe I'll stay ALONE in a house with A GIRL! I had girlfriends in my life and I did...you know...but this time is different. Because if she'll be beautiful?! I saw pictures with her and she's pretty hot...but I have to not fall in love with her. Maybe she won't be so hot in real life like in pictures.

While I entered in my room in only a towel around my waist, I saw a blonde girl with one of my medals. Her back was facing me, so she couldn't see me. But I have to say, nice ass...stop it, Jack! You promised something! "For Jack Brewer, for being able to broke 20 boards at the age of 14." the blonde said loud.

"I see that you saw my medals..." I said, walking to her, and she jumped a little. "You must be Kim, Cade's sister."

"Yes, why-" she turned, but then stopped when she saw my body. I smirked and walked closer to her. This girl is absolutely HOT! Her long, blonde hair was curly and she looked like and angel.

"Brewer. Jack Brewer." I said to the blonde girl, smirking. I could see that she was still staring at my awesome body.

"K-Kim Crawf-Crawf-"

"I know you." I said, stopping her. "And now, can you please move your hot ass in your room and let me to put some clothes on?" I stopped a little, smirking "Or you want to be naughty and see my junior?"

Kim's mouth dropped on the floor. She came closer to me then...

_Pack!_

She just SLAPPED me! "You, pervert!" Kim screamed, running to her room. O, no! I just got an angry Kim...Cade told me that when she's angry, it's a bad thing...ok, I have to make her feel better. Because if Cade will find out, he'll rip my head.

After I put some clothes, I ran to Kim's room and knocked. "LEAVE!" Kim screamed. I rolled my eyes and entered in her room. She raised her head and throw a pillow in my face. I laughed at her, but she still glared at me.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I was just kidding." I said. Her face softened, but not to much. I walked to her and sat next to her. She turned her head and crossed her arms, angry. "Please, can we start all over?"

Kim sighed. "Fine. Hy, I'm Kim!" she said. I shook her hand, smirking.

"I'm Jack." I said.

"How old are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm 20. You are 17, right?" I asked, still not sure.

"Yep. Almost 18. I'll be a woman. Finally!" Kim said. We both laughed. She's really funny. "And, at what college are you?"

"Well, I'm at _Bobby Wasabi Academy _. There are going the best from the best. And I'm one of them." I said, smirking.

Kim tried to stay cold, but she smiled a little. "Wow...cocky too. Interesting..." I pushed her playful and she laughed hard.

She's really beautiful and a great girl. I was ready to ask more about her, when I heard a noise. Kim put her hands around her belly. "You're hungry?" I asked and she just nodded. "Come on, I'll prepare something."

We walked in the kitchen; Kim sat on a chair and I searched for some pastas. "It's ok if I'll prepare pastas?" I asked.

"Of course. I love them!" Kim said, smiling. I smiled back and began to prepare the pastas. **(A/N-That's how it spells? Pastas? O_o sorry, but I'm SO confused...) **

"So, how it was your day?" I asked. Kim walked to the fridge and got some water.

"Ok, I just meet Heidi Klum!" Kim said, excited. I smiled to her and she sta down, drinking some water. "But yours?"

"Good. I just came from my competition from Brazil with my sensei, Rudy..."

"Rudy?" Kim asked "Rudy Gillespie?"

"Yeah,why?" I asked, confused, while I took a plate to put pastas on it.

"Well, he was my sensei too. But then our dojo was closed so he left Seaford and I never heard about him." she finished, helping me with the pastas.

"Wait, you did karate?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, he was the sensei of the dojo _Black Dragons..."_

"Black Dragons?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah,why?" It was her time to ask this.

"_Black Dragons _are the biggest enemies of _Bobby Wasabi_." I said, giving to Kim a fork for pastas.

"Well, I quit karate anyways because of gymnastic and cheerleaders." Kim said. eating some pastas. "It's really good." she complied.

"Thanks." I said, smirking. I stayed a while quiet, until a idea came in my mind. "Hey, do you want to join our dojo?"

"I-I don't know, I don't-"

"Come on Kim, it'll be fun!" I said, begging her.

"Fine." Kim said, smiling. I smiled back and continued to eat.

* * *

**A/N-I know, awful chapter...but my mind is so full with other stupid things...so, sorry if this is not my best. BTW, swagmasterlol, look at some ideas and please, if you WANT, review what do you want to happen in next chapter (other can review too, I'll take their idea too)**

**1. Kim meet Jerry and he'll ask her out, and Jack will try in some chapters to not be over protecting, because he's jealous**

**2. Kim and Rudy got into a fight when they'll see each other**

**3. After Kim will meet Jack's gang and will join the dojo, Bodi and Grace will go on a date**

**Or, if you have an idea, review it. (all my reviewers can write an idea, I'll use all of them, but mostly I'll use _swagmasterlol's_ idea)**

**See ya when I'll be able to update :) And again, sorry for this chapter. Not my best. Love y'all ;)**

**REVIEW,please? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Hallo,Hallo! :)) I'm...what? Oh, yeah, I'm B-A-C-K ! My fucking exams FINALLY finished! Yes! But, I still have some competitions with the band, so I'll update really hard, but in Christmas Day, I will update because my mother allows me to stay ALL day on the network, so...yeyyyy! :)**

**Anyways, I got lots of reviews with number 2, some of number 1 and 2-3 of number 1. So, to not disappoint my readers, I'll mix them. But, just 2 and 1. And I know I promised that I'll do them in this chapter, but I'll put them in next one, and you'll se why... 3 I'll do in later chapters :) And PS-I got a PM and somebody asked me how Bodi looks. So, how is curious to see him, enter on my profile and you'll see him (my avatar is with him and Olivia Holt) And if you see him, wrote in a review how you think he looks.**

**Chapter 4 is here for...who? Oh, yes...for YOU! ;)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I think I'm gonna DIE! Today is my first day in the college and I'm so fucking stressed. I mean, what will happen if I'll mess up?! But, lucky for me that Jack's academy is really close to the college. When I meet him, 1 week ago, I hated him, but actually, he's a really nice guy...with his big, brown eyes, cute hair...and no, I'm not in love with him!

"KIM!" I looked at Jack, who screamed at me really loud while he drove. "I screamed at you 5 minutes!"

"Ah...so-sorry..." I said, looking down, embarrassed.

Jack sighed and grabbed my hand, while he stopped at the traffic lights. "You're stressed?" Jack asked, rubbing my hand. I rubbed back.

"Kind of..." I answered, shy.

"It'll be ok. Don't worry." Jack said, while he started to drive again. I looked at my phone, seeing it's 8.58 AM. I am supposed to reach at 9.00 AM! NOW I'm freaking out. "Calm down, Kim, we reached."

"T-thanks!"I said.

"And don't forget about karate!" I stopped, then turned to him.

"Jack, I already told you that I'm not doing this."

"Fine, but think about it...because I want you to be safe, Kimmy!" I blushed and grabbed my bag, then leave the car, but not before to thank him again for driving me; I ran to the college. My first class is with Grace and Bodi **(A/N-Again, for people who aren't reading my _A/N _before and after the story, if you want to see Bodi, look at my profile picture and if you saw it, wrote in a review how you think he looks) **. It's history. I know, in a modeling college, we have history...actually, we have classes almost like in a normal high school-History,Math,Physic,English,Music and Geography. Of course, we have classes like learn to be a model, etc...That's what I read in the schedule.

"Kimmy!" I turned to see Grace and Bodi, trying to smile. But I'm 100% sure that they just got into a fight. Because Bodi's hair was ALL a mess. Grace's was...ok.

"Grace, Bodi!" I said, smiling. We walked to the class, talking. When we entered, a old woman, with glasses looked at us, kind of annoyed.

"What we have here..." the woman said, walking to us. "Grace, Bodi."

"Sorry for late, Mrs. Anderson..." Bodi and Grace said, looking down. Mrs. rolled her eyes and motioned to them to walk to their seats.

"You should be our new student, Kim..." she said, looking at me cold.

"Y-yes...sorry because I was late..." Mrs. glared at me, then smiled.

"Don't worry, it's your first day! Now what? So, what will happen if someone is late with 3 minutes? With 30 minutes, ok is something bad, but with 3?" she said, laughing. "Walk to your seat, next to...Donna." I nodded and walked to a blonde girl.

"Hy, I'm Kim!" I said to the girl, smiling. She tried to say something, but a brunette girl bent over blonde's shoulder.

"Hy, sorry, but, we are not talking with losers!" the brunette said, smirking. "Am I right, Donna?"

"Y-yes Lindsay..." she said, looking guilty at me, then murmuring a 'sorry'. I rolled my eyes, then pay attention to the class. This Lindsay was a pain in ass.

Mrs. Anderson is a nice woman, I mean, she was always smiling at us. In the middle of the lesson, I felt something hitting my head. I looked on the desk to see a note.

_ Dear bitch, _

_I don't care about your name or anything about you but if you'll ever try to talk with Donna or other popular person, I'll rip your head and make your life a fucking hell! _

_ Love, Lindsay! _

"Ms. Crawford!" I looked up to see Mrs. to my desk. "What are you doing, notes?" and with that, she took away my note and read it. When she finished, her face was red like a tomato."She turned to Lindsay desk. "LINDSAY BRANDON! How you dare to threat a student?! Especially when she's new?!"

"Mrs...I-I..." Lindsay started, trembling.

"No way, Lindsay! After this class, you'll came with me at the principal!" Mrs. screamed;all class was silent. "And this note is coming with me!"

Lindsay stayed silent, then glared at me. Donna looked at me, worried, then murmuring scared 'You are in trouble'

Ok, now I'm scared...

* * *

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" I said to Grace and Bodi, walking to my house. Jack called me to see if I wanted him to drive me to home, but I refused, preferring to walk with Grace and Bodi. Today, after the history, guess what? Lindsay was suspended 2 days!

"Look what we have here..." I turned to see Lindsay and other 3 boys. "The little Crawford. Because of her I was suspended."

"It wasn't because of me. It was because of your own stupid!" I shouted. Lindsay turned red, then slapped me. Boy, this girl is having to much force...Usually, a normal girl won't be doing this in a middle of a afternoon. But now is night. And no one is out.

"Boys..."Lindsay said, laughing. "Make her to learn her lesson." I tried to run, but a guy catched me. That's all I know before my world went black.

**Jack's POV**

Kim should've be home...1 hour ago! I-I have to find her. I grabbed my keys and ran to the door;when I opened, my eyes widened in shock. Kim was leaning by the door, her face all with scarves, her right eye all purple and blood was all over her neck. "KIM!" I creamed when she started to fall. Looky that I catched her before she fell on the floor.

"J-Ja-Jack..." she said, her voice barely I could hear it. O, no! I took her in bridal style to the living room. Lucky for me, again, that I know something about medicine, so I can treat Kim. After a while, all her wounds were bandaged and Kim finally could speak.

"Are you ok?" I asked, giving to Kim a tea. She took it and smiled, then drinked a little.

"Y-yeah...this bitch Lindsay...put some guys to beat me..."she wispered, tears falling from her brown eyes.

"Wait, Lindsay? Lindsay Brandon?" I asked, shocked. She nodded. "She was you brother's girlfriend, but they broke up 2 years ago."

"Jack."Kim said, looking in my eyes.

"Yes?"

"I thought about it...I think I'll join your dojo." Kim said. I smiled, then hugged her.

* * *

**A/N-Oh...poor Kim...like I said, number 2 and 1 (last chapter) I'll do in next chapter because I don't have really much time to update but I wanted to write this chapter, so, please understand me! Because is annoying to me to be always at school, at band's repetitions and to have good grades too. :O**

**But, anyways, love ya and don't forget to**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W,**

**Please? :)**

**`Olivia`**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-So, so sorry for not updating this days, but I worked hard for a new one shot special for Christmas. It had over 1,500 words, almost 2,000; and I had a competition in my contry's capital, Bucharest, and we won the trophy for the best band and a medal. Yeyyyy! **

**BTW-I'll start to apply all your ideas. 2nd will be first in this chap, then 1st in the next one and the 3rd...I don't know, but soon too.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 is her just for YOU :)**

**PS-HAPPY B-DAY LOUIS TOMLINSON! :)**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Jack!" Kim screamed, running to me from her bedroom with a foundation cream in her hand, trying to cover her black eye. "My classes began 2 hours ago! Why you didn't wake me up?!"

"Well..." I began, putting some bacon in our plates. "You are to hurt to walk to college, so I talked with Heidi and she told me that you can stay home today and tomorrow." I finished, while Kim drank some juice.

"But I'm not that hurt..." she said, still trying to cover her eye. I gave her the _Are you serious? _look. "Ok, let's eat!" I laughed because she tried to change the subject, and started to eat.

_One thing, I don't know why, It doesn't..._ **(A/N-Know the song? No? well, a indication it's a band - P_ _ K; I_ _ _E E_ D) **I took my phone and saw it was Cade.

(_Jack/**Cade)**_

_**Jack! What are you doing?**_

_I'm fine, thanks. But you?_

_**Fine. What's my sis doing?**_

I froze. I looked at Kim and saw her face. She heard what I talked with Cade, and she froze too. If her brother would find out about Kim, it'll be awful. "Don't say to him about...this!" Kim whispered.

_Well, she...um, she's-she's fine. She's at the college right now._

**_Cool. Well, I have to go. Work. Whatever, talk to you later. Kiss Kim from my part. And tell to her that I'll call her tonight. Bye!_**

_Bye!_

"Thank you so much! " Kim said. We started to eat in silence, then Kim handed me her plate and I put it in the sink. "So, what we'll do today?"

"Well, we're going to go to the dojo!" I said. Kim looked confused, but I'm sure it wasn't because she didn't understand. She's smart. Even that she's a blonde...don't tell her that I said that. "Why are you confused?"

"Well, what about your academy?" she asked.

"Because I'm such a good student" Kim rolled her eyes " Bobby Wasabi lets me to come when I want to at the academy. So, let's go!" I said, grabbing the keys. Kim nodded and took her bag, then we walked to my red car.

After a road by 12 minutes, we reached to the dojo. When I was ready to enter in the dojo, Kim grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?" I asked, seeing in her eyes fear.

"Jack, if Rudy won't want me at the dojo?" she asked. I sighed and stroked her cheek. She leaned in my touch, closing her eyes.

"Kim, I'm 100% sure that'll be , come on!" I said, dragging her in the dojo.

**Kim's POV**

I sighed while Jack dragged me in the dojo. Rudy won't want me to join his dojo. But Jack want me to do, and maybe Rudy will want to...

"Rudy!" Jack screamed to a office. Then, a blonde came from the office. "Rudy, we have a new student." Me and Rudy looked shocked at each other. He changed so much! when I was is student, he had hair longer, but now, wow...

We both screamed each other names, then started to ask stupid question in the same time. "STOP!" Jack screamed, annoyed.

"What is she doing here?!" Rudy asked, annoyed and in the same time disgusted.

"Kim want to train at this dojo." Jack said, simply.

"No way!" Rudy said.

"Why?!" I asked, pissed off.

"Because you were at Black Dragons. And I don't want to train again a bitch like you." he finished, screaming.

"Rudy!" Jack warned Rudy, in a low, dangerous, voice. I felt tears in my eyes. I ran to him and slapped him.

"How you dare?! I thought that you'll want me back, because we always were having fun. But you are just a jerk!" I screamed, running from this fucking shit. I could hear Jack screaming my name, but I didn't care.

I was ready to ran to the house, when someone grabbed my hand and pulled my in a hug. It was Jack. No one in this world had muscles bigger than him. Jack started to stroke my hair, and I started to smell his scent. Vanilla. It calms me down.

"Kim, are you ok?" Jack asked, worried. I lifted my head and stared at his beautiful brown eyes.

"No...what am I going to do ?" I asked. Jack's face softened more than always, and hugged me again.

"It's ok. I'm here and I'll protect you. I promise." Jack said, kissing my forehead.

* * *

**A/N-Pam, Pam, Pam, Pam...what'll happen next? Sorry for this short chapter. I hope you liked it and please, please,please:**

**Review, Review, REVIEW (please? :] )**

**`Olivia`**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey! MERRY CHRISTMAS (or for Kick fans, Merry Kickmas). I got a really harsh review from a guest_ Hawai_ and I really got upset because it said, and quote:_ Always is short and always update late dont want read more chapter is a deception._ **

**So, if you're a hater, then DON'T READ IT or REVIEW IT, OK?! Because is really hard to have lots of reheshals, competitions and ...ugh, wathever! I don't want to get into a fight.**

**Anyways, for the people who told me in a cute mode that is a short chapter, this will be longer :)**

**Chapter 6 is here for you and Merry Kickmas :)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Ok, who wants to write the solutions at this question?" Mr Matik, our math teacher asked, while all class was talking. Bodi was playing on his phone, Grace was reading a magazine and I was drawing . Even if I should've stay home today, I begged Jack to let me go to the college and ,after 3 hours of _Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_, he accepted. "Grace?"

Grace raised her head and smiled."No thanks!" she said, smiling, then started to read her magazine again. Mr rolled his eyes and walked to Bodi's desk.

"Bodi?" he asked. Bodi raise his head to see Mr, then hid his phone.

"I-I-I, um...sure..." Bodi said, walking to the black board and look at the question from the black board like it was a explosive bomb.

"So" Grace started, turning to face me. "What happened to you today. You're quiet."

"I'll tell you later." I said to her, not wanting to tell her about all situation with Rudy from yesterday in math class. Then, my attention was captured by all laughter from the class. I looked at the black board to see lots of monkeys.

"Bodi!" Mr screamed at Bodi, then started to scream at Bodi.

"That's not a good sign..." Grace said, reading another magazine, while I started to draw a heart on my wrist. Poor Bodi.

"For this you'll have detention all weekend!" Mr screamed.

"What?!" me, Grace and Bodi screamed in the same time; this weekend we planed to go to a movie and have a sleepover at Bodi's house because his parents are out from the town.

Mr turned to me and Grace, red like a tomato. "Oh, so you 2 missis want detention too?!" he asked, angry.

"N-"

"Yeas Mr!" Bodi said.

"What are you talking little pain in..." Grace started, but Mr gave her a glare, warning her to not say the word _ass_. "...Potatoes!" We all gave her strange looks "What? Better than the word that begins with _a_!"

"Mr, Grace and Kim told me that you are the worst math teacher!" Bodi said. Me and Grace looked shocked. We tried to explain to the teacher that it was a mistake, but he stopped us with is hand.

"I don't want to hear it. You all, detention all weekend!" Mr screamed, giving us some notes. Grace fell on her chair and stared at her note, as Bodi walk to his desk, behind me. I looked at him, giving him a death glare.

"You're death!" I whispered, turning on my seat.

* * *

"Ok class, you're free!" Mr said; Me and Grace walk to Bodi's desk, but he already ran from our class. We ran after him, and finally catch him in college's garden. Grace took Bodi by the collar and push him in a tree.

"What the fuck, you little bitch?!" Grace asked, angry. I have to calm her down...but after we'll beat Bodi.

"Sorry, b-but I don't want to be alone in detention!" Bodi said. Grace raised her brow, angry.

"You'll pay for it!" she screamed.

"Not face, not face!" Bodi said,covering his face and hair. I took a step back, memories about the night when Lindsay put the guys to beat me came in my mind. When I stepped back, I accidentally hit somebody. After I apologised I saw it was Heidi. She looked at Grace beating Bodi, but she didn't do anything.

"You won't do something?" I asked, confused.

"Nah, they're always fighting. So, what's the big deal." Heidi asked, not caring about it. I was ready to go, but Heidi grabbed my hand. "Jack Brewer, your boyfriend, told me-"

I stopped her, blushing."He-he's not my boyfriend. He's just my brothers friend and I'm staying with him because my brother is gone."

Heidi nodded and continued "So, he told me about Lindsay and I wanted to be sure if you're ok."

"Ye-yea, I'm ok. I ave to go to my next class!" I said, trying to go.

"Kim, your next class is with me, so, you can talk with me if you want. " Heidi finished. I smiled, but my smile faded when I heard a girl scream. And it wasn't Grace's scream. It was Bodi's.

"Sure, but not now." I said, smiling. She smiled back and leave. I sighed and listened as Bodi screamed like a 5 years old girl.

This'll be a long day...

**Jack's POV**

"Hey Jack!" Rudy greeted me as I entered in the dojo.

"Hey Jack? Hey Jack?!" I asked angry. "That's all you can ask?! After what you did to Kim yesterday?!" Rudy took a step back, clearly scared of my glare.

"What's the big deal, anyways?" Rudy asked, confused. "She is a bitch."

I wanted so much to punch his face, but he's my sensei and I have to stay calm... "Rudy, she needs to be in this dojo because she was beaten 2 nights ago!" Then Rudy turned shocked.

"Sh-she was beaten?!" he asked, shocked. I nodded. "O no,no, no! I'm such an idiot! I have to apologise to her!" Rudy grabbed his jacket and ran to the door, with me behind him.

I was ready to tell to Rudy something, but he dumped in Kim. Ha, strange. "Kim! I'm so sorry!" Rudy said, trying to make Kim come at our dojo.

She crossed her arms over chest. "And?" she asked, wanting more.

"Will you join my dojo?" Rudy asked.

"And..." Kim said, still wanting more.

"I won't be harsh with you anymore." Rudy said.

"And..."

"I love you." Rudy said. Kim smiled and hugged him.

"Me too..." She said. I watched smiling. After they pulled away, we walked in the dojo. There, Milton and Jerry, my best friends, were sparring. They're both yellow belts. Jerry was about to win, when he stopped and walked to Kim.

"What do girl?" Jerry asked, in a flirt tone. I have to be honest, I was really jealous because I kinda, short started to have feelings for Kim. Ok, I'm in love with this girl! But I can't tell her. And if she's smart, then she won't be with Jerry.

"Hy! I'm Kim!" Kim said, smiling. Jerry smiled and winked. Kim looked away and blushed. No way! She likes him?!

"I'm Jerry. So, you, me, tonight, date?" Jerry asked and even I wasn't next to them, I could hear their conversation. Maybe she'll say no. I _wish _that the answer will be _no._

"Sure. Why no?" Kim asked. She-she accepted?! Ok, if it was a cool guy, but Jerry?!

"Ok, I'll pick you at 6 PM." Jerry said, then winked and go to boys changing room.

"You'll go on a date with Jerry?!" I asked, shocked. She took a towel from the bench and looked at me confused.

"Yeah, why?"

I was ready to tell her all about Jerry, but Rudy came from his office with a paper and handed to Kim. She smiled and we both leave to Cade's house.

**Kim's POV**

I entered in my room smiling. I have a date! Ok, this guy, Jerry, isn't the most handsome guy from the town, but a date is a date. But, I wish my date would be with Jack. Yes, I kinda feel something for Jack. But why he would be in love with a 17 girl.

I have to get ready for my date. I curled my hair and applied some makeup. Then, I put a pink dress and some pink heels. I watched at the clock. It was 5.50 PM, so Jerry will be here in 10 minutes.

I went downstairs and saw Jack. He was watching at news in living room. I fake a cough and he turned his head, then started at me. "K-Kim?" Jack asked.

"No, it's a ghost!" I said, sarcastically. He got up and walked to me, his face really close.

"You're beautiful." Jack said, stoking my face. I blushed and stared at his lips, and he did the same. We both leaned, our lips brushing. Then, our lips meet.

_Ding, Dong!_

We jumped and blushed. "I, um, have to go!" I said, embarrassed.

"S-sure. Have,um, have fun!" Jack said, red like me. I opened the door, but not before to smile at Jack.

"Hey Kim. You're smoking hot!" Jerry said. I smiled and closed the door; Jerry grabbed my waist and we started to walk somewhere.

All the road he kept telling me stories about him, but all I could think it was Jack and the kiss. Almost kiss. His lips were so soft. I wish that was a longer kiss.

"So, what do you want to order?" Jerry asked, and then I realised that we were in restaurant. I told him that I wanted pastas, and after the waiter leave our table, Jerry started to talk some stupid things and I thought about Jack.

* * *

"That was the most beautiful date I ever had!" Jerry said, smiling.

"Mine too." I said, lying. It was the worst, but I'll tell him that I'm not ready for a relationship with him.

"See ya tomorrow!" he said. Jerry then grabbed my waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I stayed still. I didn't want to kiss him back, because I wasn't feeling the same. He pulled away and I ran into the house. There, Jack was staying with hands crossed over his chest with a angry face.

"Hey Jack!" I said. He rolled his eyes and ran to his room. What's with this guy? I ran after him, and slammed the door. He was glaring at me. "What's with you?!"

"Oh, nothing..." Jack said, hitting the wall. I jumped a little scared. "I saw you kissing Jerry."

"So?!" I asked, angry. "Why do you care?!"

He came closer to me. "Because I love you!" And with that he grabbed my face and connected our lips , kissing me with all his force. I kissed back, hands around his neck and he raised me, pushing me against the wall.

After some minutes, we pulled away, breathing hard. "Kim, I love you!" he said.

I smiled and kissed him soft. "I love you too Jack." I said;he smiled and we both leaned into a sweet and passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N-Ok, if you read the first A/N you saw that I wrote Merry Christmas. Well, the truth is I wrote it yesterday, in Christmas day. My parents called me to the lunch and I closed fanfiction while I saved a part of what I wrote. When I opened again, guess what? Server Error -_-**

**And ALL day (from 1 PM until 11 PM I couldn't write something. I was so sad because I wanted so much to update in Christmas day, but I'm so glad that NOW fanfic is working :} )**

**Again, if you are a hater, don't review, ok?! But who have constructive criticism can wrote in a review.**

**Review, please? :)**

**`Olivia`**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Hey! Thanks for 80 reviews! I love you so much guys.**

**And I read a review from a guest, and don't worry, I WON'T FINISH THIS STORY! :) It'll have over 15 chapters :)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 is here for you! ;)**

* * *

**No one's POV**

It was saturday morning. Kim was in her room, curling her hair and thinking about the kiss with Jack from last night. She couldn't help but smiled. Kim finally could be with the boy that she loved.

"Hey Jack!" Kim said, smiling, as she took an apple and took a bit. Jack looked at her, smiling awkward. He felt strange. It was true, he loved the kiss, but he remembered about what he promised to Cade. _I won't fall in love with your sister..._ He had to lie Kim that he didn't enjoyed the kiss. "Can I talk to you about the kiss from the last night?"

"Yeah, it was a stupid thing to do this." Kim's smile faded. "I mean, why I'll be in love with a 17 years old girl. Beside, the kiss wasn't good." Jack said, trying to hide the fact that he was lying.

"B-but you t-told me th-that you loved me." Kim said, feeling her heart broken.

"It was a lie. A friend dared me to said this to you. I'll never feel something for you." Jack finished, looking cold at her. This words cut her like a knife. She wanted to cry, to scream, to punch him, but she calmed herself.

"Oh, well, I,um,have to go." Kim said, trying to not cry.

"Wait, I have to go with you to college." Jack said. Kim turned and glared at him.

"Bodi is living 2 streets away and we'll go with the bus." she stopped and closed her eyes. "And try to not act like you care of me!" And with that, she ran to the bus station. Jack felt bad, but he knew that is better.

_I'll never feel something for you.I'll never feel something for you.I'll never feel something for you. _This words played in Kim's head like a song. She wanted so much to cry, but she had to be strong.

"Kim!" Bodi said; Kim glared at him,then walked in the bus,Kim stood in the first places, looking outside. Bodi watched at her, sighing. No, he wasn't in love with her. But seeing her like this it hurt because she became like a sister for him.

Kim thought about what Jack told to her. _I'll never feel something for you. How he could be so harsh?! _Kim thought, a tear falling from her eye;she removed it quickly, being sure that Bodi didn't see it. But he did.

"Kim..." Bodi said, touching her hand.

"What?!" she screamed, making Bodi to jump from his seat.

"N-nothing, we,um,we reached..." Bodi said, scared. Kim sighed and grabbed her bag, then walked angry to college;there, Grace waved to her, but Kim kept walking. Grace looked at Bodi, then they both followed Kim.

"Ok, so you'll stay here for 3 hours. I'll lock you here, so you can't go! If you're hungry or thirsty, ring on this button and I'll come and give you something." Mr said, then locked the door.

"Kim, um,are you ok?" Grace asked, walking to Kim's desk with Bodi. Kim glared then closed her eyes.

"No! Well, last night I had a date. The guy,Jerry, took me on a restaurant, then when we reached home, Jerry kissed me. I ran in house and there Jack,ran to his room. I ran after him and we argued a little, then he told me that he loved me and kissed me." Grace and Bodi smiled and after they said _awww _Kim continued "This morning, I wanted to talk to him about the kiss and he told me that he was dared to kiss me and he said, and I quote : _I'll never feel something for you _" Kim finished, tears escape from her eyes.

"Kimmy..." Grace said, hugging Kim. "I am so sorry!" Kim smiled and put her head on Bodi's shoulder. They stayed quiet,then Bodi smirked.

"I have an idea!" he said, excited.

"O no." Grace whispered, but Bodi heard her.

"Not funny, Grace." Bodi said, pulling faces. "What about if you'll start to act indifferent in front of Jack and make him jealous by talking always about Jerry,invite him at your brother's house and kiss him in front of Jack.."

"And how'll help that?" Kim asked, confused.

"Well, when Jack will realise that you are perfect for him and he'll beg you to go on a date with him, you'll say him what he told you : _I'll never feel something for you._" Bodi finished, crossing his arms over his chest.

Grace stood up with a unbelievable smiled. "Mark the day, it took 12 years but Bodi finally had a great idea!" Grace said, clapping her hands; Bodi smirked proudly.

"I don't know guys..."Kim said, unsure. She never did that and she never thought that she would do that.

"Kim, Kim, Kim..." Bodi said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "We'll help you. After the detention, you'll go at karate, right?" Kim just nodded. Bodi continued "So, there you can start this plan."

"But..."

"Try it!" Grace said; Kim sighed and feel on her chair, then nodded.

* * *

Detention was finally over. Kim entered in the dojo, seeing Jack punching a dummy, Milton doing some crunches and Jerry did the same. "Hey guys!" Kim said, throwing her bag on the mats. Jerry got up and smirked.

"Hey babe!" Jerry said, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her. Even if she hated it, she kissed back;she opened a little her eye to see Jack red by anger. She smirked and kissed Jerry more, wanting to make Jack redder than that. After they pulled away, Kim heard a noise. She looked around and saw that Jack was gone.

"Wow..." Milton said, then ran t Rudy's office. Jerry dragged Kim to the bench and put her in his lap.

"Why you ran yesterday after I kissed you, yo?" he asked, confused.

"I,um,brrrr...di-din't feel ok...I was ,um,...sick?...Yes, I was sick." Kim said. She was a terrible liar. Jerry gave her a examining look, but then smiled and kissed her cheek.

"My little babe was sick...is she ok now?" Jerry asked. Kim nodded and smiled. _Where are you,Jack? _She asked herself.

Right then, Jack ran from the boys changing room and grabbed his bag. "Kim, we have to go!" Jack ordered, angry.

"Wo,wo,wo!" Kim said, raising from Jerry's lap. "I am not going to go home without my little cookie." Jerry smiled and hugged Kim. Jack rolled his eyes then murmured a _fine. _Kim smirked and grab her bag, then walked to Jack's car. She stood next to Jerry in passenger seats,then they started to make out passionate. Jack saw it and it was redder than ever. He was really jealous and wanted to punch Jerry in face, but he had to look normal.

"We're home!" Jack said, angry as he saw that Kim and Jerry didn't stop. They pulled away and smirked, then exit from the car; as they entered, Kim whispered something in Jerry ear and they both giggled, then ran to Kim's room.

Jack sighed and threw a punch in a wall. _Why I was so stupid? _Jack thought. He walked to the kitchen, then grabbed an apple and bit it hard. The, he threw it in the trash.

In Kim's room, Jerry was kissing her neck while she was texting Cade. "Let this stupid phone and let's have fun!" Jerry said, smirking and lowering his hand until it reached under her shorts.

"Jerry,no." Kim said, knowing what Jerry wanted. Sex. And she was totally scared. "When I'll be major, then maybe I'll be ready..."

Jerry sighed and pulled away his hand. "Fine chica." Jerry said, resting his head on her shoulder.

After good hours, they both fell asleep in each other arms. Jack opened the door a little and saw their position. He was angry.

_I did the worst mistake lying this girl that I don't like her. _Jack thought as he closed the door and walked in his room.

* * *

**A/N-Sorry for not updating yesterday but, 2 words: THE BAND -_-**

**So, I was really busy and that's all I could think for this chap. Please, **

**Review :) [please]**

**`Olivia`**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Hey,hey,hey! Thanks for all your reviews. OMG! 11 reviews then-100 reviews! :0**

**I never thought that my story will be so appreciated and I want you to thank you with all my heart! I L-O-V-E YOU! :***

**Chapter 8 is here for you :)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"So..." Grace started, as we walked to the mall with Bodi; our detention is done and they went with me at the dojo because then we'll have a sleepover at my house...actually Cade's house...I'm still confused, but let's say that this is my house. "How worked the plan?"

"Really good. You should've see Jack's face. E-pic..." I said and we started to laugh. We walked a little more, laughing, then I reached in front of the dojo. "We reached."

"Ok, we'll wait you at Phil." Bodi said as they started to walk away. I entered in the dojo, smiling to the guys.

"Hey guys!" I said, throwing my bag on the mats. Milton was reading a book, but waved at me; Jerry wasn't there, and I'm kinda happy because I'm not in love with him and I'm not that happy to see him; Jack was breaking some boards and Rudy...spared with a goat?!

"Tootsie, give it back to me!" he screamed, running after the goat. Milton looked at me.

"That's Rudy." Milton said, reading again his book. I think I should talk with Jack. Because this morning, I woke up in Jerry's arms. He told me that he have to leave, and I was alone. I tried to talk with Jack,but he ignored me.

"Hey Jack..." I said, shy. He glared at me, then walked to boys changing rooms. I sighed and walked to the bench, sitting next to Milton.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You will not understand..." I said, looking away. I felt a hand on my shoulder;I turned to see Milton's brown eyes looking in mines.

"You can trust me. I promise to not tell to anyone." Milton said, honest. I sighed and closed my eyes. I started to tell to Milton what I had on my soul-about Jerry and my love for Jack;trying to make Jack jealous.

After almost 15 minutes, I finally finished my story. Milton looked away,then again in my eyes. He hugged me and I hugged back. "I'm sorry. Kim, you can trust me and can come to me for an advice anytime." He said, pulling away. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Jack came then in the room, starting to do some exercises. I was ready to talk with him and tell him that I'm sorry, but Rudy came then with his gi cud at hem. Me and Milton looked at each other then rolled our eyes.

"Guys, I have to tell you something important!" Rudy said, excited. "Tomorrow, make your luggage because we'll leave in Paris!"

we all gasped and started to scream in joy. "No way, Paris?!" I asked, surprised.

"Yea, we'll have a tournament against _Best At Karate _a dojo from Paris. " Rudy said.

"But, they're the best!" Milton said.

"Yea, but with Jack and Kim we'll win."

"Wo,wo,wo...Jack and who now?!" I asked, shocked.

"You. Kim, you're still good at karate. Look, what about a spar between you and Milton?" Rudy asked, pushing me and Milton on the mats. We both took our position. Milton throw a punch in my face, but I catch it. With one move, I immediately flipped him on the mats. "See, you beat Milton. And at this tournament you'll spar with a yellow belt. You can do it!"

"Fine." I said, giving up. I took my bag and I was ready to go, when Rudy screamed at me:

"O, and I forgot to tell you!" he began. I turned and crossed my arms over my chest."You all can invite 2 people on this. Family members, friends..."

"Cool!" we all said. "I have to go. Bye!" I said, running to Phil.

When I entered, I saw Grace and Bodi talking normal...wow, big changes. I sat next to Grace and told them about our tournament and they were so excited because they're going to go at Paris with me. I love my friends.

**Jack's POV**

"Jack, why are you so upset?" Rudy asked; I sighed. I didn't wanted to tell him that I'm jealous of Kim and Jerry relationship. I had the change to have Kim, but I was to scared about Cade finding out...I'm so stupid.

"No, I'm not upset..." I said, lying.

"Jack, maybe I'm acting like a stupid man, but I'm not. Especially when it's about love...even if my love life was a total failure...ok, let's not talk about me." Rudy said "I know you're in love with Kim and jealous about her relationship with Jerry."

"How'd you know?" I asked, shocked.

"I have my methods...anyways, you have to prove to her that you love her and you'll do anything for her!" Rudy said; I smiled and nodded. He's right. I have to make Kim my girl.

"Thanks Rudy!" I said, running from the dojo to Cade's house.

I have a plan for making Kim mines. But I have to do it tomorrow because today she have a sleepover with Grace and Bodi.

* * *

**A/N-OMG! I know, so fucking short! But I want you to give me some ideas for next chapter because I have some ideas, but pleassssse I need ideas! So, don't forget to review your ideas for next chapter. Oh, and can you please help me with the 100 reviews? Just 11 reviews more and then 100 reviews. and if I can't hit 100 reviews, I won't be like that writers, to update later. I'll update when I can (tomorrow or Thurstday).**

**Soo, please REVIEW your IDEAS! (pleaseeeeeeee)**

**`Olivia`**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-Hey! You are THE BEST! I have some announces to do:**

**1. A month ago, on 30 November I began to write this story and after a month I could write 8 and with that 9 chapters :) {and because my full life, it's a really great progress}**

**2. I just got 100 REVIEWS! :) Yeyyyyyyyyy! I Love YOU! Thanks with all my heart for the 100 reviews!**

**3. Thanks for the ides. I saw some and I decided to use scurtui24 . PS-ARE YOU FROM ROMANIA?! :0 Because I AM ROMANIAN TOO! OMG! THIS IS SAWESOME! :)**

**Anyways, chapter 9 is here for you :)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"OMG!OMG!OMG!" Grace began to shout as we got off the airplane; yep, we just reached to Paris, after a fly by 3 hours. And ALL the fly she kept watching at some french magazines and told me how magnifico will be in Paris, and Bodi just played _Angry Birds _. Rudy talked with Heidi and she totally agreed with our departure in Paris.

I'm also really happy that yesterday the guys had a sleepover at my place because I wasn't supposed to stay with Jack. But I think he starts to like me again because he tried to talk with me, but I made an excuse and leave him alone. I'm still really upset and I don't want to look in his eyes.

"Ok, now we'll have to wait until our car will reach, that means in...10 minutes. So, you can go to the bathroom or to a shop. If you'll late, we'll wait you. Agree?" Rudy asked.

"Agree!" we all said.

"Let's go to get some sweets and some coke." Grace said, dragging us to a Candy Shop.

"Sorry girls, but this man is called by nature. Shorter, I have to _oui,oui." _Bodi said,running to a bathroom. Grace rolled her eyes as we entered in the shop. We started amazed at the sweets. Grace walked to a chocolate who looks like Mickey Mouse **(A/N-I was in Paris and saw some sweets who looks like Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy...I don't know if they're now because I was there a long time ago...3-4 years)**

"Look, this is really cute." Grace said; she turned the chocolate to look at the price and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, God!"

I rolled my eyes and took the chocolate "Please, it can't be that expen-WOW!" I screamed. "150 euro?!"

"You have to be a little quiet, princess!" somebody said behind me. I clenched my fists. Who dares to call me _princess?! _

"Excuse me?!" I asked, angry. I turned to the person, ready to shout at the guy (because it was a boy voice), but I stopped there, shocked.

"You know me? Or you forgot me? "the guy asked.

"CADE!" I screamed, jumping on him to hug him.

"Wow, wow..." Cade said after we pulled away. "Be quiet. We're in Paris, not in a farm."

We looked at each other a little more before Grace nudged me in my back and fake a chough. "Oh, Cade, this is my friend Grace. Grace, my brother Cade." I said as they shook their hands. Right then, Bodi ran in the shop.

"Hey guys! Hey...strange guy..." Bodi said referring at Cade.

"Bodi, this is my brother Cade. Cade, Bodi." I said; they shook their hands and smiled. We saw Rudy gesturing to us to come with him and we all leave. "So, where are you staying and why are you here."

"Well, I was here because you told me yesterday that you're going in Paris." Cade said, then I remembered my conversation with him from the last night. I hit his arm and he laughed.

"You told me that you're in Germany!" I said and he laughed.

"Yeah...a L-I-E!" Cade said. I laughed harder and then I saw Jack smiling to Cade and they shared a bro-hug. Jack didn't asked about Cade so I decided to ask Cade about it.

"Why isn't Jack surprised?" I asked. They both smiled at me and looked at each other.

"Well, I told to Jack to not tell you about anything." Cade said, smirking.

"I knew about it." Jack said, proud. I rolled my eyes and saw Jerry. I smirked and walked to him.

"Babe, let me show you somebody." I said as I dragged him to Cade, "Cade, this is Jerry. My...boyfriend." I said, making Cade splitting his water.

"Your how now?!" he asked,shocked.

"Boy-friend..." I repeated slowly. Cade made a shocked face, then nodded.

"Ok. Nice to meet you." Cade said. I smiled and Jerry kissed me quickly. When I opened my eyes a saw Jack's face. Jea-lous...

After 10 minutes we reached to the hotel (the good part is that Cade is staying in the same hotel). Rudy told us with who we're going to stay:

_Me-Grace-Bodi=room number 56_

_Jerry-Jack=room number 54_

_Milton-Rudy=room number 51_

We unpacked our stuffs and Grace started to jump up and down. "Let's go to sho-ping!" she said as she grabbed Bodi and mines hand and ran with us to the elevator.

**No one's POV**

"Jack, are you ok?" Cade asked Jack as they stayed on Jack's bed; Jerry was gone somewhere with Milton, so they stayed in Jack's room talking.

"No, Cade,I,um have to tell you something." Jack began scratching his neck "But please don't hate me."

"Jack. We're been friends since 6th grade. I'll never hate you!" Cade said. Jack decided. Today was the day;the day when he'll told to Cade about his love for Kim.

"See, remember when I told you that I'll never fall in love with your sister?" Cade just nodded. "Well, I, um...kinda do...I mean,i, um, I love Kim." Jack finished, ready to run; he was sure that Cade will rip his head, but for his surprise, he just sighed.

"Jack, it's ok. I can't blame you. Kim is beautiful. And I'm not telling this only because she's my sis." Cade said, and Jack giggled. "If you love her, then tell her. I mean, I'll prefer you to be with Kim than with the weird Jerry."

"Well, that's not all the story" Jack began to tell him all the story and Cade just nodded."Thanks man, for listening." Jack said.

"It's ok. Now I have to go." Cade said, leaving. Right then, Kim, Grace and Bodi came in the hotel, with lots of purses. "Kim, can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure." Kim said. They entered in Cade's room and Kim jump in Cade's bed.

"Why you started to go out with Jerry?" Cade asked. Kim looked down then started to tell to Cade all the story.

After she was done, she asked Cade "Why should I do?"

"Well, do what your heart want. Then, all came from themselves." Cade said. Kim smiled and hugged her big brother. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Cade. I love you." Kim said, hugging him tighter.

"I love you too, Kimster." Cade said, making Kim hit him in the arm playful.

* * *

**A/N-Ok,now it'll be easily. Thanks again to scurtui24 for the idea.**

**Anyways, today I had a competition and that's the reason why wrote this chap so short. Anyways, please**

**REVIEW (pleaseeeeeee)**

**`Olivia`**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! This year it was for me the most amazing year of my life because:**

**-8 months ago, I admited my feelings for my crush and he did the same (the lol thing was that we said in the same time _I like you _and then _Me too_ ) and now we are a happy couple**

**-when we got in 10th grade, our new music teacher selected me for being the voice for our band**

**-in November I started this story and it's really appreciated, so thank you.**

**This is the best year because, also, Kim and Jack are a couple in _Kickin it _(ok, maybe it's strange for a 16 years old girl to watch at _Kickin it, Shake it up etc..._but I still like them, so, don't judge me.)**

**This'll be a short chapter because now, when I'm posting this chapter, in 20 minutes me and my band will sing in a local :)**

**So, wish me luck :)**

**Anyways, Happy New Year and Chapter 10 is here for you ;)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Hey Jerry!" I said as I found Jerry. After my talk with Cade, I realised that I should break up with him .

"Hey Kim..." Jerry said, nervous. Ha, strange.

"We have to talk." we said in the same time. We giggled.

"You first." we said again, in the same time.

"Ok, I." I said; I took a deep breath.

"We have to break up!" we said, again, in the same time. We both smiled.

"Friends?" Jerry asked.

"Friends." I said as we shook our hands. Now, I have to find Jack. I ran to the elevator when accidentally I dumped into somebody. We both kept saying sorry and I knew that voice. It was Jack.

"Kim, I have,um, to talk with you." he said, nervous.

"Me too." I said. "Can I start?"

"Sure."

"Um,I...broke up with Jerry." I said; Jack smiled and sighed in relief.

"Good, now it'll be easier. "Jack said; he took my hand and rubbed it slowly. I felt my cheeks burning, so I let my head down. Jack lifted my chin so I was looking in his eyes. "Kim, I lied you when we talked about our kiss. It was the best kiss ever and nobody dared me to kiss you. I told you that it was a lie because I promised to Cade that I won't fall in love with you. But, I did." I felt tears in my eyes; a big smiled appeared on my face.

"Jack..." I said, closing my eyes. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything." he said. I couldn't help, so I jump into his arms, hugging him tight. He hugged me back, spinning me a little. After we pulled away, he finally asked "Kim, will you do me the great honour to go on a date with me tonight?"

"A date? Tonight? In Paris? Love City?" I asked, and Jack nodded smiling. "Sure."

"Ok, I'll pick you at 7.30 PM" Jack said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and walked away to my room. When I entered, I saw Grace and Bodi screamed at each other. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door. They looked at me.

"Hey Kim." they said. I started to scream and Grace looked strange at me. "What happened?" she asked.

"Jack asked me on a date!" I said. Grace smiled and started to scream with me too. I looked at my phone. 6.40 PM. OMG! Just 50 minutes until my date with him. Grace came next to me and looked at the hour.

"Oh, dear, we have 50 minutes to make you look fabulous!" Grace said, taking some purses and dragging me to the bathroom. "So, stay on this chair and let me do my work."

* * *

"Now you can watch." Grace said, after finished my make up. I raised from the chair and looked in the mirror.

"Wow..." I said, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked awesome. My hair was curled and flowed over my shoulder; I wore a beautiful white dress with black models and some cream colored with a black stripe heels-I bought them today- **(A/N-The outfit that she wore at the première from _Tenn Vongue Young Hollywood Party _) .**

"You are perfect." Grace said, then we leave the bathroom. when Bodi saw me, he dropped his phone on the floor.

"Wow!" Bodi screamed, looking up and down at me.

_Knock,Knock_

"Have fun!" Grace said, pushing me to the door. As I opened the door...

**Jack's POV**

Yessss! Kim accepted my date! I am so happy. "Jack, wazzup?" Jerry asked.

"Getting ready for a date." I said, searching a beautiful shirt to wear.

"With Kim?" Jerry asked, smirking.

"What?" I asked, my voice really pitched. I can't tell him about her. She's his ex.

"Dude, it's ok. We both wanted to break up. Beside,I knew that you to have an eye for each other. So, don't worry." he said as I took of my T-shirt and put a black shirt. I took some man perfume, then I arranged my hair. I looked ta my watch. 7.28 PM. I have to go.

"By Jerr!" I said.

"Bye Jack. Have fun!" Jerry said, waving. I ran to her hotel room and knocked on the door. After almost 1 minute, she opened the door. My jaw instantly dropped on the floor. She was perfect.

"Wow...Kim, you look amazing!" I said, smiling.

"Thanks...you did too." she said, blushing a little. We stared at each other a little, then I saw Grace and Bodi gesturing me to leave.

"Shall we go?" I asked, offering my hand. She smiled and took it, then she closed the door behind her.

This night it'll be awesome.

* * *

**A/N- So, what you think? Happy New Year, BTW. From me and Bodi, who's helping me with this story. Anyways, hope your dreams come true and 2014 to be the best year of your life. **

**Happy New Year! Love you and...OMG, I can't believe that 2013 already passed...wow...I'm older... :)))**

**So, again, Happy New Year, health, happy and hope your dreams come true! :)**

**Next chapter in 2014 :)**

**See ya in 2014 (because now, in Romania, it's 11.27 PM)**

**So, HAPPY NEW YEAR (again)**

**`Olivia`**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-Hey! So,so so sorry for not updating, but, I had my reasons. Again:**

**-on 01.01.2014 I was gone with my band at a competition**

**-on 02.01.2014, I came back at 5 AM and my boyfriend (who waited me for come in my town;he's so sweet :3) and I went to his house to take a nap. :3 (don't worry, we haven't...you know ;] not in that day, I was too tired; and I took a nap at his house because our parent-really close friends-were gone from the town, I was too scared to stay home alone, and beside he waited for me, I thought that I'll go home with one of my friends who's staying really close); after some hours of good sleeping in his strong arms :3, we woke up to walk to McDonald's and then to the cinema with some losers (Bodi too :3)**

**-on 03.01.2014, I was at the rink with some friends, and because of this shit,fucking,stupid, annoying Bodi I got a really big bruise on my butt! (he pushed me and I fell on my back on the ice;it hurt really hard! :[ )**

**But,the bad new-Monday school's starting AGAIN! So I'll update AGAIN Fridays and in weekends.**

**But, anyways, ENJOY :D**

**Chapter 11 is here for Y-O-U**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I walked with Kim to the fancy restaurant that I made reservation. I know, but I had some luck and...ok, Cade's friend worked there and he begged his friend to give me a seat for my date with this cute blondie. And he did it.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked Kim, bored of this silence.

"Well, kinda excited. I mean...you know, I'm really,really,really happy that you asked me out. "Kim said, blushing a little. I smiled and stopped a little,then kissed her check. I saw on her face a little sadness , and I knew why. Because I didn't kiss her lips. But I have a surprise for her after this dinner. It'll make the kiss more special.

After 10 minutes, we finally reached to the place. As we entered, I walked to a waiter, with Kim next to me. "Excuse me. A reservation for Brewer? 2 people?" I asked, making Kim smile.

The waiter looked on a list and smiled, saying in his French accent: "Sure. Come with me." He led us to a table next to a fountain, with roses petal around it and a beautiful rose in middle of the table, in a beautiful vase. I looked at Kim and she looked amazed. She walked to her seat, but I was faster than her and I helped her to sit.

"Thanks." Kim said, looking down, smiling. I smiled too and sat across the table,in front of her. We stared at each other for some good minutes, but then a waiter came at our table, with 2 menus in his hands.

"Bonjour monsieur, mademoisel." the waiter said, giving us the menus.

"Merci!" me and Kim said, opening them to see what to order. She watched there, smiling and I smiled too. She looked like and angel.

After 5 minutes, we finally decided what to order; I gestured to the waiter to coma and he nodded,then came to us. "Oui? Puis-je vous aider? (_Yes? How can I help you?)_" **(A/N-to be easier for you guys, for who's not expert-like me- at French, I'll translate it in a parenthetically, with _italic_) **

"2 portions de pâtes, un cola et de l'eau à bulles, s'il vous plaît? _(2 servings of pastas, a Coke and a bubble water,please?) _I said, simply, like I was talking in English. The waiter nodded and went to the kitchen.

Kim watched at me shocked, then asked "You are really good at French! What, you're favourite subject?"

I laughed a little, shaking my head. "No, my mom is from France, so she teached me to talk in her language." I said. Kim smiled and lowered her eyes, stopping at my lips;I did the same, then grabbed her hand who was on the table.

"You look really good in this lights." I said. Kim blushed and murmured a _thanks_.

Then, the waiter came and put pur food and the drinks. we started to eat, looking at each other while doing it.

**Kim's POV**

OMG! This date was amazing, and it's not over! Jack and I just finished our dinner and now he told me that he have a surprise for me. As we walked I saw Eiffel Tour. It was brilliant.

"Like it?" Jack asked. I smiled and nodded. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear "Well,here's my surprise..."

"R-really?" I asked, shocked. He smiled and nodded, then we went to the top of it. There, it was a guitar and some roses."What's with this?"

Jack smiled and walked to the guitar. "You'll see." he said. Then,he started to play a love song.

_**I can feel you comin' from a mile away**  
** My pulse stops racing from the words that you say**  
** And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue**  
** That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on**_

_** You don't have to try too hard**_  
_** You already have my heart**_  
_** You don't got a thing to prove**_  
_** I'm already into you**_  
_** So**_

_** Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now**_  
_** Cause I'm so, so good to go**_  
_** Don't say Don't say good night you know**_  
_** You had me hello [X3]**_  
_** Don't say Don't say good night you know**_  
_** You had me hello**_

_** Close your mouth now baby don't say a word**_  
_** Cause you ain't saying nothing**_  
_** I ain't already heard**_  
_** Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud**_  
_** And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**_

_** You don't have to try too hard**_  
_** You already have my heart**_  
_** You don't got a thing to prove**_  
_** I'm already into you**_  
_** So**_

_** Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**_  
_** Cause I'm so, so good to go**_  
_** Don't say Don't say good night you know**_  
_** You had me hello [X3]**_  
_** Don't say Don't say good night you know**_  
_** You had me hello**_

_** Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh [X5]**_

_** You don't have to try too hard**_  
_** You already have my heart**_  
_** You don't got a thing to prove**_  
_** I'm already into you**_  
_** So**_

_** Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**_  
_** I'm so, so good to go**_  
_** Don't say Don't say good night you know**_  
_** You had me hello [X3]**_  
_** Don't say Don't say good night you know**_  
**_ You had me hello_ **

"So?" Jack asked,putting the guitar down. I smiled and ran to him, hugging him tight.

"You wrote it special for me?" I asked, after I pulled away. He nodded and I kissed his cheek. "This is the sweetest thing a guy ever did to me."

"And I have something for you." I looked confused and Jack pulled from his back a bouquet of roses. I took it and smelled it.

"Thanks..." I said, blushing. jack smiled and took me by the waist, then we watched at Paris lights. It's such a beautiful town. "This is the most beautiful thing I ever saw. You don't think the same?"

"Neah, it's on the second place." he said, turning me to face him; he started to stroke my hair and play with my hair "You are the most thing I ever saw." I smiled; he cupped my cheek and we both leaned, our lips brushing. His lips pressed sweet against mines. I was kind of scared. If he'll pull away,realising that I'm not good enough for him?

His lips opened and he _kissed me_. OMG! This is the best feeling ever. I kissed him back, like I wanted him to never stop. He raised me from the ground, kissing me harder. I kissed him in the same way, smiling. **(A/N-If you hear it before, I took the kiss scene-the way Jack kissed her- I took it from _Darkest Powers Trilogy_ ,when Derek kissed Chloe;I'm SO in love with this books. Especially with Clerek parts. Just love them)**

We pulled away and smiled. "I love you, my little angel." Jack said,kissing my forehead.

"Love you too." I said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N-So, here's chapter 11. Yes! Kick finally kissed in a real occasion, not when they were home, with Jack overreacting :)**

**Anyways, I really don't know what to say...oh, yeah! _Had me hello _is singed in Lucke's version, not in Olivia's. :)**

**But, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyone has an idea? You know, for longer chapter? Please, review if you have an idea, or PM me. :)**

**REVIEW,please? :)**

**`Olivia`**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-Hey guys! Wazzup? Thanks for your reviews ;) I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating,but I will tell you how happened...**

***2 weeks ago,time for updating***

**Me-Hm,hm...what to do? Oh,yeah! UPDATE MY STORY! #ran to my laptop and open it# What the heck...server error?! #yelling# DADDY! **

***after 30 minutes,in my room,waiting for my laptop. Dad's coming,sad.***

**Me- #with hope# So?**

**Dad- #sad# Sorry,but...I couldn't save it. I'm afraid that it's...**

**Me-Don't say it. Please...**

**Dad-Sorry baby girl. But,your laptop is...broken.**

**Me-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

***end flashback***

**So,my dad told me that I have to wait until he'll buy me a new laptop,and I waited,waited and when my exams came, I took at both A+ so next day (today,in the morning) TaDa! A new laptop.**

**Now,in my country it's 4.30 PM ( time when I'm updating this) and I'm home because...guess what? Bodi is sick and he came yesterday to school,like an idiot and because we're staying in the same bench, now I am sick too. So now,he's at my place (home too) and he's helping me with this chapter. Anyways,enjoy! :* :) BTW- I just made an official account on ask_fm. It's called _ImJustSmilingBecauseOfYou. _Please,enter there!1 You can ask what you want. My age,full name,suggestions for new chapters...**

**My Ask: -ImJustSmilingBecauseOfYou**

**Chapter 12 is here for you :)**

* * *

**No one's POV (1 day after the competition) **

**(A/N-Sorry for skipping,not knowing what to tell,but there's gonna to be lot of Kick)**

"Ok, again, who's the best dojo?" Rudy asked. Last week, they won the competition and they'll leave Paris in 2 days.

"We are!" Milton,Kim,Jack and Jerry said, smiling.

"Now,you can join this trip." Rudy said,leaving.

"Yeah,I'm leaving too. I have to see the museums." Milton said,running from Jack and Jerry's room.

"Yep,and I'm gonna to do what I was born to do." Jerry said smirking.

"Go and try to get a girlfriend, but the french girls will be smarter and slap you?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Jerry answered,leaving Jack and Kim alone. They look at each other and smiled. It's been 1 week since they became a couple and they're happy than ever.

Jack grabbed her cheek and kissed her full on the lips. Kim kissed back,putting her hands around his neck,deepening the kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in his lap. "Ahem!" They pulled away from each other and looked at the door to see Cade,kind of annoyed.

"Hey bro!" Kim said, blushing.

"Hey!" Cade said. "I came here to see if you're ok,but...doens't matter..." He then closed the door,leaving Kim and Jack blushing.

"So,tomorrow?" Kim asked, knowing it was late. Jack smiled and nodded,watching his girlfriend leaving. After she closed the door,blowing a kiss to Jack, who chanced it, Jack jumped on his bed.

Kim entered in her room, sighing. There,she saw Bodi and Grace arguing,like always. "Helllo!" Kim screamed,seeing that they were still arguing.

"Ah,Kim..." Bodi said "Please,you know us!" Kim rolled her eyes then walk in the bathroom to change in her _hello kitty _PJ's. As she walked in the room, she walk to her bed and covered her years,trying to sleep.

* * *

"Kimmy..." she slowly opened her eyes as she felt het kisses on her cheeks. When she looked up,she saw Jack,smiling. She smiled too and rubbed her eyes slowly,then pecked his lips.

"Hey babe." Kim said sleepy.

"Hey beautiful. Look on the window..." Jack said. Kim gave him a strange look and got from the bed lazily,then watched on the window;her eyes widened in shock. Snow. In June. **(A/N-Know,strange...but I wanted to have snow and I know it's impossible to snow in June,but...it's a fanfiction-BTW-it was Bodi's idea...) **

"s-snow?!" Kim asked,shocked. Jack smiled and hugged her from behind,stroking her belly,comforting her.

"Yep,so...what about. You. Me. Snow Day?" Jack asked, making Kim giggle.

"Sure,let me change in something better for this day." Kim said,running in the bathroom. After 10 minutes,Kim came back in a red jacket,red gloved and a red fur cap. She wore some black jeans and some 7 inch converse.

"Ready,my angel?" Jack asked.

Kim smirked. "I'm ready." Jack smiled and grabbed her hands,pulling her in a long kiss. After they pulled aways,they ran to the elevator.

When thwy reached to hotel's garden,they saw Grace and Bodi battling with the snow. Jack smiled and grabbed her hand then started to walk away from the hotel. "You know,I think that Grace and Bodi kinda like each other." Jack said. Kim gave him a strange look.

"Really?" she asked "You haven't see them?!" Jack laughed and kissed her.

After he pulled away from her, they continued their road. "Whatever."

They walked in a strange silence,looking at the couples. "Hey,Jack?" Kim asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please tell me some words in French?" Kim asked,making Jack smile.

"Sure,my angel." Jack said,then thought for a second._ "Comment êtes-vous, ma jolie? " _

"What that means?" Kim asked;she never did French at her school,so she didn't know lots of words.

Jack smiled. "It means-How are you,my pretty? " Kim smiled and kissed his cheek.

"More!" Kim said,like a kid. Jack giggled.

_"Vous savez que vous êtes la fille la plus incroyable dans le monde, non?"_ Jack said.

"That means..."

"You know you're the most amazing girl in the world, right?" Jack said,smiling. Kim smiled and rubbed his hand.

"Well,maybe you're good at French,but I'm sure that you're not good at 1 language." Kim said,smirking. Jack looked confused.

"What?"

Kim smirked and turned to face him. "Romanian."

"Really? How do you know that language?" Jack asked.

"Well,my mom was born in Romania,but her family moved in USA when she was 15,and there she meet dad. Since then,they're a couple." Kim said. Jack smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well,then...your turn." Jack smirked. They walked to a bench to sit.

_"Niciodata nu am iubit pe cineva la fel cum te iubesc pe tine."_ Kim said.

"What means?"

"I never loved someone like I love you." Kim answered. Jack put a hand on her cheek,then bring her in a sweet kiss. Their lips moved in a perfect harmony,like they were made to be connected. After 3 minutes,they pulled away,smiling.

"_Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme Je t'aime_." Jack said, smiling.

"That means what I want and think it means?" Kim asked.

"Well,if you want and think the what I said to you means _I never loved someone like I love you_ then,you're right." Jack said. Kim smiled and kissed him again,but pulled away when she felt something cold on her face.

It was snow. Kim glared at Jack who was laughing. "Oh,you want to fight? Then, THAT'S IT!" Kim screamed, the hit Jack with snow in the face. They started to fight,laughing hard. Every time she hit Jack, Kim screamed "Boom! Boom goes the dynamite. BOOM!"

Kim started to run after Jack,but she slipped on ice and fell on one leg. "AGH!" Kim screamed;Jack ran to her and kneeled next to her.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I think I twisted my ankle when I feel. But I think I'm fine." Kim said,trying to raise,but she fell back "Not,not fine,not fine!"

Jack took her in bridal style and ran to a hospital.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you liked. Don't forget about my ask (ImJustSmilingBecauseOfYou) and REVIEW! (pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee) :)**

**Love.**

**`Olivia` (and `Bodi`) :)))**


End file.
